festivals aren't always a family option
by austinallyforever
Summary: When Austin and Ally go to a music festival together (as a couple) in a middle of a field, it takes a little more than amps to make things louder. Rated T because of use of one minor swear word otherwise known as a bottom.


**festivals aren't always a family option**

_summary: _Austin and Ally go to a music festival together. / When Austin and Ally go to a festival in a middle of a field, it takes a little more than amps to make things louder.

* * *

"Ally, we'll be through those gates in ten minutes and I promise you, you will love it."

"Yeah, but it goes on for six hours. I'll get bored if someone who I don't know comes on," she stated, staring at the closed gates about a hundred yards away with security men looking with smug looks on their faces.

"You work at a music store, this is a music festival, and if you get bored I'll keep you entertained."

For Austin's birthday present, Ally bought him a festival ticket and for their three-year-anniversary which was six days afterwards, he bought her one.

Let's just say she wasn't crazy for the idea.

"How on _earth_ will you do that?"

"I'll figure it out," he told her, pecking her cheek.

"How long until they open the gates now?"

"Only... four more minutes. So in about fifteen, we'll be sat down on the grass on your little blanket waiting for it to start."

"What time does it finish?"

"Six. And it starts at twelve, which is in twenty... two minutes."

"Okay, fine."

"Look, they're letting people in."

Roughly ten minutes later - they got into the gates and security was checking through Ally's bag for anything dangerous.

"What's this?"

"A pen."

"Not a pen-knife?"

"Why would I carry a pen knife around in Florida?"

"Fair point miss, tickets sir?"

Austin handed him the two tickets and the security man punched a hole in the corner, handing them back as he said, "Have a great day."

"See, was that _so bad_?"

"Stupid yellow jacket man," Austin laughed, and grabbed her hand - playing with her fingers.

"Come on, why don't we go sit by that speaker?"

They walked over, through the crowds and crowds of people and Ally put her blanket down - so they both sat down.

"Florida! Are you ready to party today?" The host of the festival ran out onto the stage, with the microphone eagerly in his hand.

"How much do you think their paying him?"

Austin just laughed.

**/**

"Florida! This next song is from my new album, _Paradise_ and I hope you like it!"

Cody Simpson proceeded to dance around the stage and sing his song, while Ally laid on Austin. Her head in his lap.

"Come on, Alls. You can't be like this the whole six hours, it's already been... two hours. You'll regret it."

"No, I won't."

After his song, he went back off and a new band came out. By this time, Austin had got her up and that's when she picked up her bag.

"I think I'm gonna head home. I'm just ruining this for you now, you have fun. Give me a ring with you get home, I'll come over and you can tell me all about it. I'll stay the night at your place."

"No, you'll have fun here. _Please_ just stay."

"No... I'm ruining it for you, there's no point in-"

"Miami! We are Scouting For Girls and our greatest hits album is on the brinks of coming out! So this is one of our greatest hits! Which one do you wanna hear, Florida?"

Murmurs were made around the field, just at the guitar began to play the introduction riff to the song Ally had heard so many times.

Just like that, as Ally began to walk off - Austin pulled her back and began to dance with her.

"_She's So Lovely_, come on. You _adore_ this song, we are dancing."

"I can't dance."

"Yes, you can. We danced at prom, and we dance in your apartment all the time."

"But that's different, we were in private."

"People here don't care."

_"I love the way she fills her clothes_  
_She looks just like those girls in Vogue_  
_I love the way she plays it cool_  
_I think that she is beautiful,"_

"Come on, please..."

And to help himself persuade her, he did the same thing he always does whenever he wants her to do anything ever for him.

He pulled her close, and put her forehead on his.

"_Pweeeaase dance wiv mee...? Bwecus you wuv me so much_?" Like a three year old.

She laughed, "Fine."

"_Yaaayayyay_!" So he turned her and they dance (a very upbeat dance if he does say so himself).

She giggled and laughed the entire song, as Austin turned her the last time, and pulled her closely into him - finally turned her so the back of her was to his front.

"_How we'll make it through this_!" Both Austin and Ally sang, him rocking her so it looked like they were waddling on Ally's blanket, stood of course.

"_I don't know_!" Ally sang, belting it out but it could be heard only by Austin from all the loud fans and other people around them.

For their next song, which Ally also was in love with, they played_ Heartbeat_. It also explained why Austin and Ally were still dancing and singing on her blanket.

_"Always up for a laugh_  
_She's a pain in the arse,"_

Austin spun her under his arm, as they both sang and eventually - after their happy, laughing dance... the song soon finished.

But at the last line, they were front-on-front and as the band sang _"I'll skip a heartbeat for you..."_ Austin leaned in quickly and kissed her.

And of course, she kissed back. It was their first actual kiss in three days - they'd been pretty busy as Austin's mom had stayed over at his place for the past two days and this was the first he's actually seen of her. His mom didn't really like Ally that much, and as she hadn't seen her son in the past year it was urged by his girlfriend that he let her stay. Did he mention that_ his mother_ had stayed over?

"Mm," she smiled as they pulled away, "I missed you."

"Well, maybe my mom shouldn't stay over as much. But I did miss you too."

**/**

A good few hours later, it was five and the headlining act was about to start. Ally was getting a little tired, but she refused to show it, the performers at the festival after Scouting For Girls weren't too bad but of course after a while it gets tiring.

"Florida! The headlining act is still coming over from Britain as we speak. The cab-driver was a little late picking them up so they'll be arriving in a few minutes time. So, until then, how about some karaoke?"

"We'll put the words up on the huge screens next to the stage and you have to sing along!"

"How can they just depend on one cab driver to get a celebrity to go to a festival? You've performed at a festival before and you just got another cab when he was late. Stupid british rituals," Ally muttered to him, and he kissed her temple.

"Don't blame Britain, I've been there - it's a nice country!"

**/**

The headlining act actually wasn't the best one there. Scouting For Girls was definitely their favorites, but another British singer called Lucy Spraggan was Ally's second-favorite. She was from a talent show in Britain and she was amazing live. So, Ally ended up having quite a good time.

Once they got back to Austin's apartment, they walked in backwards as Austin fumbled around with the key, Ally kissed him as they got through the doors.

"I really had a great time with you today."

"Me too," Ally murmured against his lips, her lips lifting into a soft smile.

"_Austin!_" His mother's voice rang in his ears, and they sprung apart.

"Mom, what are you still doing here?!"

"I came back because I was very rushed out last night and I couldn't find you _all day_! Where'd you take my son, girl?"

"Her_ name_ is Ally. Get used to her, alright? And we went to a festival," he answered.

"A festival? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I wanted to go so she bought me a ticket for my birthday, and I bought her another one for an anniversary present so she could come with me."

"Yeah, it wasn't something I'd like at first but after a while it turned out okay," Ally timidly told her boyfriend's mother.

"_Yes, mother_. Now, you wanna go home to my dad now? I'm _sure_ he'll be missing you by now."

"No, silly. He said he'd be at work until late tonight. I'm fine here with _my_ Austin," she stated, hinting towards Ally at _her_ Austin.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna head back to my place. You two have a great night," Ally began to walk towards the door and headed down the stairs of Austin's building.

By the time she got to the lobby, Austin caught up to her.

"Hey, I'm coming with you."

"_No_, go up with your mom. Have a nice night."

"No, you're pissed with me."

"No, I'm not. Your mom wants _her_ Austin for a night. It's cool, I'll see you," with that, she swiftly turned and ran out of his building.

"Hey,is that was this is about? My mom wants me? Is that it?" Austin ran out in front of her, holding her arms as if he released his hold of her - she would run.

"No, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"_I don't know!_ Okay? Maybe it's that you and your mom are so close! Maybe it's that she called you _her_ Austin and she's not letting you go! But it might also be that she _hates me_ and that even if we_ do_ end up going so far where we do start to think about kids and marriage or whatever... she'll always not agree to it because she hates me!"

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_... hey. Shh, come here," Austin softly hugged her, so her head was in his chest as he gently told her comforting words to calm her down.

"She doesn't hate you, alright? She just isn't used to_ not_ seeing me all the time. She's only ever really met you when you came around to my place for songwriting back when we were teenagers and odd times when we started dating. Why don't we all have dinner some time? Yeah, me, you, her and my dad? And then I can do the same with your parents? Me, you, your dad and your mom?"

"Alright, but I'm not staying at your place tonight."

"No, we'll go to yours and we can start again like the festival had just finished."

**/**

And just like that, when she fumbled with the door, he kissed her.

And her lips lifted into a smile as she kissed him back. Her hand reaching up behind his neck to hold him there.

They slowly made their way through the door, with their lips never breaking contact, they eventually walked backwards until they fell onto the couch.

Once they broke contact, Austin peppered her face with pecks. Everywhere, eyelids, forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, jawline... _everywhere_ on her face. And Ally laughed, being the ticklish person she_ is._

"Hey, we need a picture today. I forgot to take one at the festival - you can put it in that _First's_ book of yours."

"What book?"

"Where you put all your first's in. You know, I'm in half of them - date, kiss, friend, partner, love... now you can have festival," Austin told her, taking out his iPhone.

"Alright, fine, goofy picture time. How many?"

"Just do about three or four and you can pick the best ones."

"Okay," Ally agreed so Austin flipped the camera to face them.

First goofy picture, Austin got his sunglasses so it looked like they'd been to a festival and just got back, but put them on the top of his head, and stuck his tongue out while Ally puffed out her cheeks.

Second goofy picture, she got Austin's sunglasses and put them on her, but crooked and also stuck her tongue out while Austin looked at her with a smile on his face.

Third goofy picture, Ally took of his sunglasses and Austin kissed her cheek she scrunched up her nose.

He put his_ iPhone_ away then, and now it was 9:55PM, so they decided to call it a night. He stripped down into his boxer shorts and Ally changed into a tank and shorts.

He spooned her in bed and gently kissed her shoulder.

"I missed this most."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always love bed the best with you. Your so cuddle-y," he told her, and she laughed softly.

"You too, I missed this too."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

The words rolled off their tongue as if it had been said a million times and began to be said millions of years earlier, when in reality it was only a year, but maybe it had been written for them a million years previous.

They'd be just fine together.

They'd be perfect.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. :) Oh, and I don't own anything but the plot/storyline of this story, sorry I don't own any of the bands/singers mentioned or the iPhone that I also mentioned - and definitely not the songs used (but they are awesome).

- austinallyforever


End file.
